


Heart to Heart on the Sand

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: It’s Shaun and Zach’s wedding day, only Shaun’s at the beach and Tori need to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest: Shelter; Zach/Shaun; Surprising both of them, Shaun’s the one with jitters on their wedding day

“You know, when Gabe text me and said I needed to pick up one of the grooms I thought he meant Zach not you,” Tori said taking a seat in the sand next to where Shaun was looking out at the ocean before him.

“I needed a few minutes to clear my head,” Shaun answered giving his head a shake, sending water everywhere.

“Hey, watch it,” Tori said playfully as she raised her hands to shield herself from the water drops. “You are so lucky I hadn’t changed for the wedding yet,” she added giving Shaun’s shoulder a light punch.

“We still have hours,” Shaun said running his hand through his short hair, getting rid of the last of the water.

“Not even two hours. Which is why I’m here to pick you up. But you? Why are you here? It’s your wedding day and you duck out on everyone to go surfing? Gabe said Aaron was in a bit of a panic,” Tori asked as she turned herself to face Shaun, “So are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Letting out a sigh Shaun dropped his head into his hands for a moment before looking up, “I’m getting married.”

“I know. Kind of why everyone is getting together later today,” Tori joked with a smile.

“A year and a half ago I met Zach and everything changed. That winter I wasn’t expecting to meet a guy. Wasn’t expecting to be a dad. But I had expected to be married within the year,” Shaun said looking over at Tori.

“What? Who?” Tori questioned confused, pushing her hair out of her face.

“I was with Marcus for eight years, on or off, and before he ended it I had planned to propose. I might have been having a wedding this summer anyways,” Shaun said with a light laugh 

“What? Gabe never said-he only said it was a break up, not that your wedding had been called off,” Tori stated wide eyed.

“He didn’t know. I hadn’t told him yet because he was never any good at keeping his mouth shut and I didn’t want mom and Larry finding out from him before I even got the chance to ask Marcus. Aaron is the only one that I talked to about it. And even with him… ” Shaun explained as he pulled the zipper of his wetsuit down and extracting his arms from the sleeves.

“Why not? Gabe knew about your plans with Zach for week. So did I, we helped pick out the ring,” Tori asked in confusion.

“Yeah. This time I couldn’t wait to tell Aaron or Gabe about my plan,” Shaun admitted, “I wanted you all to know. I didn’t feel that way with Marcus. That should have told me it wasn’t real. With Zach it just feels so different. I feel so different. I really love him,” Shaun added with a grin.

“And he loves you. It’s why you two are perfect for each other. So I’m going to ask again. Why are you here and not at the church,” Tori said repeating her question.

“I thought I was ready to get married to Marcus. I thought it was real. I was wrong,” Shaun said with a sigh looking back toward the ocean.

Tori smiled, laying a hand on Shuan’s knee, “It’s real. Anyone with eyes and a heart can tell that you love Zach. You might have been wrong before but you aren’t wrong now. You love him,” Tori said with conviction.

Shaun smile at Tori, shaking his head a little, “You miss understood. I know I’m in love. After Marcus-Everything with Marcus made me realized what real love feels like, and what it doesn’t Tori. So I know I’m in love with him. I know I want Zach to be part of my life forever. That’s not what worries me,” Shaun answered with just as much conviction as he returned his gaze to the water.

“Then I don’t understand,” Tori stated with a shake of her head, “If you know you love him why aren’t you with Aaron getting ready right now?”

“Zach’s not even 24. He hasn’t had his Marcus. Or maybe I’m his Marcus,” Shaun said, his eyes never leaving the ocean.

Save the seagulls overhead and the waves lapping the beach it was quite for a long few minutes as Tori stared at Shaun without speaking until finally she punched Shaun in the shoulder, hard.

“Ow, Tori, what was that for,” Shaun demanded to know as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. 

“Every time I start buying into Gabe’s dumb facade that brother of yours does something to remind me he’s too smart for his own good,” Tori complained as she glared at Shaun darkly.

“If you’re made at him why the fuck did you punch me,” Shaun asked, pulling back from Tori a bit.

“You’re here and he’s not. Not to mention you’re the one making stupid comments,” Tori answered, still glaring. “Because you aren’t Zach’s Marcus. I was,” she stated.

“Fuck, Tori-“ Shaun stammered, his face dropping in embarrassment.

“Yeah. I’m the one he used to fuck. The one we all though he’d be saying ‘I do’ to. But he’s not. Because he didn’t love me. We thought he did but…he didn’t,” Tori said, ducking her head as she brushed the hair from her face again.

“I’m sorry. Gabe shouldn’t have-“ Shaun started to say until Tori cut him off.

“No. he shouldn’t have and I will be having words with him later. But I am the only one that can say this and I’m only going to stay it once. So are you listening?” Tori asked looking Shaun straight on.

Swallowing hard Shaun nodded, “yes I’m listening.”

“Okay, here it goes,” Tori with her own nod. “Zach loves you. He is in love with you. And I know it because the look on his face when you walk in the room, the way he leans into you when you sit beside him. The way his hand finds yours,” she sighed heavily, “it everything I’ve dreamed of him doing with me since I was 14 so I know just what it looks like. I’ve been waiting too long to miss it no matter who it’s aimed at. So don’t you ever say Zach doesn’t love you. Because he does. He really does and that is the only reason I can stand any of this,” Tori said as she wiped the water from her face.

“Tori,” Shaun begin, reaching out for her.

“No,” Tori ordered, waving off Shaun’s hands as she stood up. “No. I’m fine and other than a…talk with Gabe this is never being brought up again. Got that,” Tori pledged, looking back toward Shaun.

“I promise,” Shaun agreed. “I also promise to take care of him, make him happy as best I can,” he added as he stood.

“Good,” Tori said as she finished drying her eyes, “Now we need to get going. Aaron’s waiting for you and Billy is going to be wondering where I went off to,” she finished before heading toward the path leading up the cliffs back to the road.

Shaun nodded, giving the waves one last look before grabbing his board and following.


End file.
